Voyl Blackheart
Appearance Voyl is a 5'10 elven man. He has tanned skin, hazel eyes and short neat dirty blonde hair. A rapier and a light crossbow are on either of his hips, the rapier on his left hip. On his back is a shield. He wears a tanktop like tunic under his studded leather armor for padding, but otherwise has no sleeves. Navy blue pants go down into brown leather boots. On his right hand there is an arcane rune tattooed on the palm. Backstory Voyl was born in Penrith, and raised in the noble Blackheart family. He was homeschooled by his parents, one of which is an Abjurer, his mother, and the other is a Penrith-famous fencer, his father. Naturally, his father taught him how to fence. Several times, his mother attempted to teach him magic but he never really grasped it. However, through many many balls, galas, and just generally fancy events and the noble life. Voyl was finally ready to pick up on some magic, with a combination of help from his parents he learned his fathers favorite cantrip. All the languages he knows were also taught to him by his parents. When he turned about 18, he started studying magic more. While wizards studied and trained, he did as well except with blade and spell. Slowly, but surely, he became an Eldritch Knight. As his development as an arcane warrior peaked, his family got a letter concerning their disappeared cousins. Of course Voyl asked questions, but his parents wouldn't tell him anything. He was obstanant asking questions, and they were equally as stubborn not telling him anything. This annoyed him so he just went back to studying and training, actually moving out of the estate. After a while, his progress slowed way down and he kinda just started to travel around Southern Ezora to see what there was to see now that he wasn't parading around as a noble so obviously. Then the War of Ezora happened, and he obviously helped in that on the Southern side despite his parents not wanting him to. During his service, he got close with another soldier named Zoy. Zoy ended up being promoted to leader of Voyl's squad, and together the two led their men into battle being a decent attack force. However, Zoy's mind was screwed with and he began to attack his own men. Zoy killed about two men before Voyl started shouting and doing something about it, Zoy just looked at Voyl and slashed up his face. The look in Zoy's eyes, Voyl recognized Zoy wasn't there anymore. He was corrupted, and he couldn't let his best friend live entrapped. So, painfully, he stabbed Zoy twice in his head and lead the rest of his men into battle fighting his emotions off. They lost that battle, Voyl only lived because last minute back up arrived. After the war was over, and Voyl recovered from injuries, he helped Penrith as best he could in rebuilding and all. His parents returned once Penrith was mostly rebuilt, and with it a letter was sent to them. An invitation to the Burning Phoenix guild for Voyl, which he accepted. Voyl spent a couple months in the Phoenix, before returning home feeling like he wasn't doing anything substantial in the world. In his time away, Voyl casually trained and made friends throughout Ezora becoming a bit of a fencing star himself in Candor's Rest. One night, while he was starting to drift off he heard someone run through the streets of Penrith yelling something about Heralds. After a bit of research the next day, he found out the only remaining guild is the Burning Phoenix from the guards and wizards at the teleportation circle. That is when he decide to get his crap together, and rejoin with the Phoenix and actually do something with his life worth while. Category:Player Character